


Movie Night

by Notebooknote



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notebooknote/pseuds/Notebooknote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene isn't watching the movie he chose. He's seen it. What he's really watching is the man on the other side of the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect. Sorry for inaccuracies.

When he looked over, he couldn’t suppress the little grin that was creeping at the corners of his mouth. Edward ‘Babe’ Heffron was sitting, feet curled up underneath himself and the blanket they shared, on the other side of the couch. His eyes were wet and shining from the light of the screen, his nose was wiggling in that way only he could, unconsciously, his hands wringing the blanket’s edge.There was still some time left to go in the ending to the trilogy Gene had chosen, including the multiple book ends. Somehow, Gene knew Babe would need the box of tissues he’d stashed on the table beside him for this one, even if he put up a stronger face during the previous two movies. When Babe brought one hand up to wipe at his nose, he looked over and saw Gene staring; the little grin still on his face.

“I want eagles to come an’ carry me home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kitten-meister for the idea.


End file.
